Remember
by Walking like the Rain
Summary: 1o Ficlets in the lives of Nigel and Rachel. In no particular order.
1. Passion

"I think I'm falling for Lizzie again," Nigel Uno randomly commented in the middle of lunch. I choke down the gulp of root beer I had swolowed, "Come again?" The words lingered in my thrat and panic both flashes across and is plastered on my face at the same time. I hope it doesen't look too odd...

"I said, I think I'm falling for Lizzie," he repeated slowly twisting the promise ring he always wore for no reason. He said he couldn't remember who gave it to him, but he always felt just a little better when he did. He got out of his seat and downed the last of my chocolate shake.

I just sat there, dumbstruck. This is the guy who I had a crush on since the fourth grade, who suffered through private school with me, stayed by my side that sunday I got my tonsils out, kissed my cheek at prom, and looked to me for aid when he couldn't find the answers to his life. And now, after all of this, he's telling me he's in love? With a backstabbing jerk at that? Give me a break.

"What do you feel when you are with her?" I tried to be supportive, I really did. "Well, I don't know. I guess it doesen't. I don't know. She's so confusing."

This may be my one chance to finally let him know.

"Huh. Let me just tell you my opinion on that."

I cup his cheek in my hands and place my lips on his. A spark is triggered and he kisses back. For a first real kiss, it's defenatly something. I inhale deeply and his arms pull me dangerously close, but I don't resist. I admit, it was so totaly worth it, and now, I just hope he feels the same way. I pull out, or try to pull out, but he holds me close and doesen't let go.

"Maybe I'm not,"

"Glad you see things my way."


	2. Skating

The way her hair whips around as she twirlls around the single ice skate drives me crazy. Her form and posture exencuates as she artfully moves around the solid ice.

The wind blows against her cheeks, but it doesen't seem to bother her, because only the true professionals practice on a day like today.

The trees around her create almost a cartoon-like image, and I can't help but watch her in her red leotard and skin-colored leggings.

My mind interprates two different possabilities for practice in the open. She either wants to draw a crowd, which seems likely because of the stunning red lipstick she has on, or she just wanted to practice as if it was a real competition. My bets are on the second option.

I sit benieth a baren tree and watch her glide on the October ice, studying her every move, only to run home when I hope she isn't looking.

I grab my own black skates and carry them out to the pond to lace them up. I don't think she even knew I was watching in the first place. Regardless, I walk out onto the ice and cross my fingers that the ice doesen't break. I sigh out of relief and I can see my breath in front of me.

I see Rachel get ready to perform a routin I knew like the back of my hand. I join in slowly and grab her hand. The side of her blades slide against the ice, throwing some of the scraped off fluff to the side. She blushes lightly and gracefully spins, using my hand as the center. As she continues spinning, I make my way to the outside of the pond, and lock my hands behind my back. I take a lap and stop right where I started. Rachel still spun, and I used all of the momentum I had to glide over and grab her hand fast enough, that she almost looses ballance.

"Nice save," I say, but I'm sure she won't respond, because she's really into the motions.

We dance to the sound of sweet nothing, on the ice. Almost like prom, all over again. One person comes over to watch us, followed by another and another.

Rachel secretly signals the finale, and I slide closer to the edge. She does the same then turns to face me. She does a series of spins, twirlls, and glides that I'm not familiar with over to where I was standing. I personally felt like an idiot, untill she freezes, and I know that it's my time to bask in the limelight.

I take a deep breath and almost mimic her routin. Well, task wise, not the order. When I'm done, I figure that I've been patient enough. I slide down onto one of my knees, the other, only my foot was on the ground. Even sitting down, I was still tall enough to push her lower back forward, causing her to, gracefully, fall into the perfect position for me to catch her and make it look like I did it on purpose.

I personally, had absolutly no idea she was just as good at ice skating as I am. Perhaps even better.


	3. Card Games

I slapped down my second to last green tattered card on the plastic white foldable table. I know that my poker face isn't the most...stable thing ever, and I'm sure that the smirk on my lips gives it away.

"Getting cocky eh?" Darn, she had me like she always did. Regardless, I was still going to win this round.

For as long as I could remember, I could never win a single round of any card game tha twe played. Heck, I even lost at Uno, and it's my last name! So because of that, I tend to get excited whenever I get close to winning.

So far, the only possible way she could beat me would have to be using a...

"Flush."

Aw crap! How the heck did she beat me. I had everything planned out so precisley.

"Want to play again?" She shows me that smile nobody can resist, including me. Pshtt, acting like nothing happened. It's going to take more than _that_ to convince me.

"Best two out of three."


	4. Blood

Moonlight shining on his bald head, dried maroon blood covered a layer on his hand and slowly dripped from undernieth his left eye. The cold body laed motionless on the wet cement ground, and the air smelt as if it had just rained.

She walked past the ally, and through the blackness of the sky, saw a glint of red, and her now lifeless brother. Rachel let out an exasperated shreak and sank down to her knees, staining the lower-half of her baby blue jeans in her own brothers blood.

She cratled her brother's lifeless head and glared at Nigel, with a mix of emosions in her eyes. Pleading, angry, curious, and just a little sorry. She wasn't sure weather she was angry at Nigel, or just understanding of his point of view.

His other hand, free of blood, tangled itself in Rachel's blonde, flazen hair. Silver tears flowed from her watery chocolate orbs, and her head leaned on Nigel's sholder for support.

COnfused emositons took over and she swore she saw a tear also escape his left eye.


	5. Tango

My left foot stagers and the room gasps. Apparently, I look fabulous in my black dress. Long on the left, slanting upwards and around the middle of my thigh on the right. Red straps tied around my neck, and my back was bare. It shimmered in the low, dim light and I bowed my head forward allowing a single thin strand of blonde hair to fall in front of my face.

I cocked my head to the side and my white heels clicked as I walked, and the tightly packed crowd parted in the middle for me.

I shyly walked forward, and tried to hide the fact that I was walking shyly, and it seemed to be working. Nigel stood at the end, white tux, red corsauge, black tie. A new look for him. Perhaps he was set to match my dress. Sometimes, Fanny needs to know when not to medle.

A slow song started, and all I could think about was our dance.

It was our first dance, and I wanted it to be perfect.

I had the idea to lead and he didn't object. Perhaps my years in dance class finally presented their due.

We shuffled across the floor and he took my hand as I spun around. I dipped down low, and surprisingly, (to everyone but me) flipped my legs untill I was in a standing position. I pushed my leg to the right of his, and he mirrored my actions as we spun in a circle.

We each stepped out, our hands locked, back in, and around.

Shuffling again across the room, I spun around Kuki while Nigel caught up to me, sliding on his knees, and being close enough that I fell back, and landed sharply.

We got up, and randomly, outbroke in spontanious Tango dance moves. My leg hitched up, and back down. My right hand extended, (and his left,) we marched across the room and he twirlled around, almost girl-like.

I jumped up, and landed in a full split, earning a round of applause, followed by dead silence.

Nigel and I exchanged glances and the last few cords of the song and my cheeks flushed bright red.

We had just done the Tango to the Walts.

Rookie mistake.


	6. Cheer

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. I have had writers block. It's not the BEST thing I've ever done, but it works. Enjoy**

I've never been a fan of football. Well, American Football to be exact. It's confusing and trying to follow all of the fumbles drives me absolutly mad. But, I've suffered for a couple of hours to see the REAL reason I go to each and every game.

My girlfriend.

Most guys breathe football, that or play it. But me, I'm more of a person for the cheerleaders...My cheerleader to be specific.

I climb up to the stands every day to watch Rachel twirl her hair and do backflips on the grass in a short purple and blue skirt. The half tanktop is a nice touch as well.

If everything went my way, the football players would be gone, and Rachel would be the star of the show. But, NOOOOOOO, the football players have to stand in the way of perfection.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel had me pinned against the wall and kissed me softly, "Now, really tell me why you go to the games, because I know you don't like football."

I smirk because I don't really have to answer. She knows good and well why I go to the games.

Some-wat as an excuse to tell her she's beautiful and get her in bed with me. Which, ironicly, might be easier if I was a football player.

Decisions, decisions.


	7. Nighting Gale

Moon-lit path parted somewat in the middle for the young boy. His legs, covered in goosebumps, knocked themselves together from fright and cold.

Noisy birds squacked, and shadows ran behind him.

And Nigel had aboslutly no idea where to go from here.

His brown shoes sloshed through the thick maroon ice, and he shuddered as he mentally analized the icy liquid. Blood.

Through the black sky, a single shadow hovered over him. Causing him to wonder what had caused the bird to fly directly straight.

A ditzy blonde, made her way through the crowd of dark, holding a solidary figure on her finger.

A small bird. A beautiful white dove.

Not what he would have expected Rachel to pick up, concidering she loved the Nighting Gale song.

He cradled the bird and hummed a song, while Rachel listened to the Dove chirp along.

Nigel lifted his hands from the pale bird, and watched it's wings help it flutter away while softly pecking Rachel's cheek.

He would never ask how she got the bird to obey her one command.

But he would never ask, because that, was between her, and her bird songs.

**A/N: Ok, so maybe that wasn't my best one, but, I hope the next one will be MUCH better. ^.^**

**I should have the next one done very soon. ^.^**

**~Kaitlin Todd**


	8. Fast Walk

Running through the forest, and it made absolutely no sense. I have no idea what to make of this.

I slice a wolf in half, hearing it whine, and I pull one of it's teeth for a souvenir.

After giving it a second thought, and not thinking about it in terms of life or death, I decide that it's a rather gory sight. And that I'd rather not try it again unless absolutely necessary.

I pull my knife from the wolf's still limbs and continue walking until I come across a 50 feet tall pine tree. One that I find, particularly perfect for climbing. And I just can't resist.

Inch by inch, I stab my knife into the trunk of the tree, creating both a way of support, and another foot hole.

I chop two branches that tangled themselves in my jacket, but I keep climbing.

* * *

I hear footsteps, and howling underneath me, but I refuse to look down.

I hear the sound of laughter as I reach the top.

A blond in a baby blue dress looks up at me. And smiles.

I find her attire rather...classy for a trip to the wilderness, but I wave down at her, and she scales the tree faster than I did.

She sits down next to me, and gives me a piece of string, which I tie around the tooth, and place around her neck.

A great honor in the village.

* * *

I stare up a little, to find a glittering treasure chest.

So, we look at each other, exchange smirks, and race to the top.

I'm almost sure I'll make it, I just don't know how.

My foot slips as I start to climb up. Her exasperated face is beyond me, because I can't feel the fall. Only the thud when my back hits the floor.

* * *

The sun sets, and my eyes shoot open. Crumbled leaves surround me, and my wounds are bloody.

I ache to get up, to walk.

Slowly, I move my ankles, and curl my toes.

I roll over to my stomach, and push up to my knees.

I'm a little unstable, but I can walk.

So I start walking. With no place in particular to go. But I turn to a fast walk...

Right off the dock.

* * *

"I hate this game." I say to Rachel sitting next to me. She has the biggest smile plastered on her face. "You always win." I try to complain, but she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"You have much to learn in the art of video games." I pout and push her over.

"That, was for letting my character fall out of a tree." Her laughter rings throughout the living room.

"And my expression wasn't good enough? What was I supposed to do?" She asks, knowing that I would have nothing to say to her.

"Fall with me." Rachel, for once, looked confused.


	9. Lillies

Nigel walked up to a big, cream colored house. His right hand was sweaty, and his mind nervous.

He rang the doorbell and nervously waited for Rachel to open the door.

She wore the most beautiful dress. It was teal, and hugged her figure. It went down to about her knees, and Nigel wondered why he hadn't seen her wear it before. Because he truely thought it was a beautiful.

He himself wore a white tux.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and they hopped into their car.

He hadn't told her where they were going. That would be a surprise.

They drove for a long time, and she had started to get antsy. Turning on the radio, inspecting her perfect nails, and twirling her hair between her fingers.

The car had finally stopped near a big tree, that Rachel had instaintly recognized. She gasped in awe, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Is this-" She started. Nigel took her in his arm, and teased her lips, gently setting her down in the soft, shadey grass.

He pulled his left hand, from behind his back, presenting the beautiful mix of colored lillies. "You remembered," she whispered into the colored flowers.

"How could I forget?" He said.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I'm running out of ideas, and I thought that this might work well here.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I might finish this. So, REVIEW! And I just **_**might**_** make an epiloge for you after this is done.**


	10. Heartbreaker

**A/N: I, HAVE RETURNED. (For now...) Finally, a sassy song! Gosh, not sure why, but I love this song, and I hope you will too! Last instalment in this series, so it will be the longest, a songfic, and hopefully, the best. Rachel's P.o.V. Ennnnjjooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

* * *

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

He drives me crazy, every time he gets near me, and it just makes me want to drop down dead in his arms. Not literally of course, but, the mental image isn't too bad.

He drives me crazy, and he promises things, that made me who I am.

Every time he tries to flirt with me, it spirals me out of control, and I worry that I don't say the right things. And, it worries me, because I want him to like me.

I've realized, that I don't have to try too hard to get his attention. My blonde hair, cocoa eyes, and stunning personality do the trick. Or maybe, he just liked to oggle over me. I'm not saying it's a bad thing.

He brings the flirty, sassy girl out of me naturally, and, I've thought, that's what I wanted.

Maybe it's what he wants.

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

He broke my heart once, and I don't think I can go back again. But he just flashes that famous smile, and batts his coal eyes, and I can't help but show a sly smile, that tells him to do whatever he wants with me.

He shows that he wants me, but I don't know if it's just a mask he puts on. I've heard that his real self is hard to see, but to me, it's clear as day, that he wants to be mine.

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control_  
_You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll_  
_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_  
_The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

I went to the country club, clad in my plaid button up, and faded jean cut-offs. I could have sworn I saw him swooning at me.

He taught me how to dirty dance, not that I didn't know how, and impressed him with my skill. He taught me how to love, and I gave him my heart, but he took it away, and shattered it. But his love, just makes me want to keep comming back, like a boomerang.

And I can't stand to be his go-to girl, when he feels empty. I need something more.

He just knows how to win me over.

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

He broke my heart, and I just keep wanting more. The desire, of not having, what I want, drives me crazy.

After all, he should know better, than to mess with my emotions. It's like sticking your fingers in a mouse trap. Looks harmless,

Until it snaps.

_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy_  
_The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

He'll always be what he is now. A player. Never commited to one girl, and maybe it should be me who fixes that.

But, everyone knows, I don't have the patience for that, the just keep urging us on.

The songs that stream from the sterio always make me relate to 'us' and if there can be one. I just keep hoping, and wishing.

But, he always crushes me.

And comes, right back to where we started.

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_

I cried. And he was there to help me out, through the good and the bad.

Though, he was the reason I cried in the first place.

He toughens me out, every time he leaves, but he comes right back, and tries to glue me back together.

But glue, isn't permanent.

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Don't you mess around with me_  
_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker_  
_Heartbreaker_

"It's not so bad," I thought to myself as we stole a kiss as the sun faded.

I guess, to learn my lesson, I just have to do, what I've been doing all along.

Let him be my heartbreaker.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Last, and hopefully best!**

**Please review, favorite, and not just to this story, but review to my other stories if you want me to continue faster, like, **_**Lovers Spell**_**! **

**Thanks, **

**Kaitlin Todd**

**Or, as some of you may know me, Numbuh 362.**


End file.
